


Salt & Vinegar

by halfwayslion (livesybaby)



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 20:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livesybaby/pseuds/halfwayslion
Summary: hi, i've never written ballum before pls be nice x





	Salt & Vinegar

Callum asks for a bag of salt & vinegar crisps every time he’s served in the Vic, it’s not like a new thing - they’ve been a regular since he was a kid, sat in the pub playing solitaire with a deck of cards while his Dad got absolutely wankered on cheap ale. They gave him bitter-sweet memories but somehow the taste was comforting. It was familiar, something he didn’t have to change or hide about himself. 

They served a purpose nowadays. Some part of him hoped that by letting the flavouring burn his lips red raw it might also manage to burn away any trace of Ben Mitchell. Something that gave him an alibi, a way of showing that his lips were swollen, spit-licked and shiny from his favourite childhood snack and definitely not from the quick seeing-to Ben had given him in the toilets ten minutes before.

Still, the sharpness couldn’t fade the tingles that Callum felt against his swollen lips whenever he glanced up at Ben, casually sat nursing a pint on the other side of the bar. He wasn’t looking directly at him, but Callum knew he could see him - sense him - they had that sort of connection, could identify when the other one was helplessly gazing, hungry and wanting - wishing there was nobody else in the room. 

Ben smirked behind his glass. There it is, the confirmation - the slight mannerism that tells Callum he’s not imagining this whole thing, his mind hasn’t invented the memory etched in his mind of Ben dropping to his knees on the tiled floor and smirking up at him while he gloats “Bet Whit don’t do it like this for ya, eh?” and then he’s swallowing down Callum’s larger than average cock like it’s no trouble at all, taking it like a champ - he’s proud of that particular skill. 

It’s like an unspoken conversation between them, eyes flickering up at each other across the room. Jay’s talking to Lola and Ben’s nodding along like he’s deep in their conversation. Whitney’s showing off her palette of bridesmaid colours, Callum doesn’t even pretend to be involved - he’d rather distance himself as much as possible, he knows it’s only a matter of time before he’s able to give in. 

Knows there’s only so long he can keep this whole charade up. 

Ben’s underneath his skin, and not likely to be going anywhere soon. 

He knows it, Ben knows it - it’s all just a waiting game. 

So Callum will just sit here waiting for it all the blow up in his face, sipping at his lukewarm pint - lips stinging from the taste of salt & vinegar, his second favourite flavour - next to Ben Mitchell of course.

**Author's Note:**

> tweet me :) @halfwayslion


End file.
